yceufandomcom-20200213-history
Sanduroi
Sanduroi Sanduroi is a massive, developed planet. It is split into three nations, but Malhov covers more than half the surface area of the planet and it's marketplaces represent Sanduroi rather than Ortey and Favora. Sanduroi was discovered by Magna Oris Malhov during the earthyear 354 BC and the standard year 1572 PTSY, who would go on to found the nation named Malhov. It was colonized quickly by the council of Wideneim, but soon enough the council of Olgar, the council of Lagos, the monarch of Hegen, and the council of Edmotia sent colonies as well. The colonies of Olgar and Edmontia united due to their nation's relative friendliness, led by an elected king Favora Fallanis, while the Hegens, led by Lavisto Ortey, wiped out Lagos' colonies and either assimilated or killed them. By the earthyear 335 BC and the standard year 1589 PTSY, the so called "Colony Wars," which had actually been taking place in many lands, was over, and peace began in Sanduroi for the next few thousand years. Malhov would become extremely expansionist, and claimed much of the large, warm landmasses on the western hemisphere of the planet. These areas were fertile for farming, and thus this nation prospered. In contrast, the freezing, hilly archipelagos of the east helped Ortey little, and Favora, located far south, was just as cold. Though no nations died out after the Colony Wars, other than Malhov the population struggled. By the year 1811 PTSY, Malhov's population, around 765 million at the time, had exceeded the population of Widenheim, at around 711 million people. With more people, more resources, and a larger army, Malhov declared independence from Widenheim, which was at this point losing influence everywhere. Unable to wage war at this point as they were busy fighting Hegen, they reluctantly consented for the time being. Malhov's rebellion would spread everywhere, starting with its neighbors, Ortey and Favora. Favora left Olgar and Edmotia during 1824 PTSY, and the two were so busy arguing which they had rebelled from (due to their joint rule of the colony) that the issue was never truly pressed, and just like Malhov, Favora left peacefully. Ortey, however, was a different story. Ortey sent a declaration of independence to Hegen. Hegen, at the peak of its power having almost vanquished Widenheim, gladly accepted the challenged and raised troops to brutally suppress the revolution. Most scholars believe Hegen at this point had around four million soldiers, while Ortey had around one point three million. Unfortunately for Hegen, they did not know enough of the island geography and hills. Logistics were uncoordinated and disorganized as they attempted to navigate Ortey land. and after the Battle of the Red Hill, Hegen refocused their attention to Widenheim, but it was too late for them. The two million soldiers remaining had been wiped out while the other half was sent to Ortey, and the remaining half a million soldiers who returned to fight were all slain by Widenheim. Hegen would become one of many nations to swear direct vassalage under Widenheim. As a reward for the diversion, Widenheim awarded Ortey vast riches. Eventually, by the time the third millennium had passed Malhov, along with Widenheim, Edmotia, and Arganalisk, was one of the greatest powers in the galaxy. These four planets/nations were labeled the "Big Four," and dominated geopolitics for centuries. Malhov only rose further in power during the Fall, in which a massive pandemic killed billions. In the year 3500 PTSY, Malhov had a population of thirteen billion. In comparison, Earth had only five hundred eleven million humans, Widenheim five billion, Edmotia four point eight billion, and Arganalisk six point two billion. As it turned out the Fall had just arrived to the party for Malhov, and Malhov's population fell to five point nine billion within just ten years, one of the worst tragedies the world has ever experienced. As of the earthyear 2030 and 3956 PTSY, Malhov, with it's sprawling marketplaces, leads the economy of Sanduroi. Truth by told, Sanduroi is synonymous with Malhov. In 3720 PTSY, the nations of Sanduroi agreed to an economic union, which was mostly to Malhov's disadvantage, but they decided to help their neighbours. Malhov has a GDP of two hundred three trillion merits and a population of nine trillion. Sanduroi combined has a GDP of three hundred sixty-seven trillion merits and a population of fourteen trillion. The Widenheim Union, the second largest economy, has a GDP of two hundred twenty-nine trillion merits and a population of sixteen trillion. To compare, the Galactic Union, encompassing the entire Milky Way (not counting isolationist planets such as Earth or others) has a GDP of around one point forty-seven quadrillion. This means Sanduroi alone has almost a quarter of the galaxy's wealth. Recent Events After taking the time fragment, Elliot went to Sanduroi to appraise the stone (still not knowing its worth) and attempted to sell it. The Novas, with Phantom, then discovered him and attempted to capture him, but Elliot accidentally captured Wright instead and left the planet.